


Swordcraft Stories: Reasons to Fight

by TamaoMiko



Series: Swordcraft Stories [2]
Category: Summon Night (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Not-so-much Humor, Romance, Summon Night, Swordcraft Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaoMiko/pseuds/TamaoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The City of Wystern...</p><p>It was once a prosperous city with Craftknights and Craftlords defending this town. But the end came so suddenly...</p><p>The Empire of Ivancia attacked. Many people passed away. And what is the reason for this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordcraft Stories: Reasons to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> My SNSS2 fic, “Summon Creatures”, will be on hiatus until this is finished. Can’t help it, I love SNSS1 even more. I dunno about this, but there should be at least one kingdom or empire, right? If there’s Kagro Volcano, the Labyrinth, or even fortresses, why not an empire—Oh wait, there's Deigleya. The concept is inspired by Yggdra Union (I have a lot of fics with references of Yggdra Union, that means I love it so much!) And I case you were thinking, “Six Craftlords? I thought there were seven!” Well, It’s because my OC is the Craftlord of Topaz, and Lubert? You know why. And if you were expecting Sakuro to leave his job as Craftlord, (I couldn’t really remember that… did he...?) he didn’t. And Tyram left his job since he married Rumari, and the title of "Craftlord of Crystal" is vacant.
> 
> Read and Comment/Review, as always. I don’t accept flames, but constructive criticism and praises are accepted, of course! If there is a spelling or grammatical error, don’t be shy to tell me. Well then, Enjoy!

**Wystern, the City of Swords…**

**Three years back, Shintetsu, the Craftlord of Iron, surrendered his life to secure the whole of this city of swords, and then he was seen as a hero.**

**Three years have passed, the remaining Craftlords have composed a competition to replace him. In this competition joins the daughter of Shintetsu, resolved to take her father’s place as the Craftlord of Iron.**

**Furthermore, after ten days, she did turn into the new Craftlord of Iron, and after that, the city of Wystern got to be prosperous and serene. Until…**

**The Empire of Ivancia attacked. Wystern marshaled its strengths of Craftknights, Craftlords, and their Guardian Beasts, yet with a great many losses to the Imperial Army’s staggering hostile, Wystern fell and numerous individuals had died.**

**All the eight Craftlords have survived, yet numerous Craftknights, even the high-class Craftknights, have passed away. Numerous civilians have likewise passed on due to the earthshaking fight between the City of Swords, Wystern, and the Empire of Flames, Ivancia…**

  
**— A Mysterious Traveler**

* * *

 

Wystern was previously a quiet city, but since of the war, it was currently a fruitless area loaded with collapsed houses and structures. Both the Gold and Silver Guild’s homes were unfilled, and no weapons were shown or made. The Central Tower looks scratched and almost demolished because of the war. Furthermore, on account of the way that the Imperial Soldiers are in the tower, the six Craftlords are in the home of Rondeau, the Craftlord of Diamond.

“Commander, they’re not here!”

“Find them! Find them! They are just here!”

“Yes, sir!”

And inside Rondeau’s home, a woman with red-orange hair, blue eyes, and blue-and-white clothing cursed quietly. “Curses! They’re trying to find us.”

Outside, soldiers are shaking their heads and finding where the craftlords are, until one soldier found Rondeau’s home.

“Sir!” A soldier reported, pointing to where he supposed the eight are hiding. “They might be hiding in this place.”

“Okay, surround that place,” The commander named Urlix ordered. “They have no more places to hide…”

And as the other soldiers joined Urlix near the house’s entrance, Inside the house, Pratty, the Craftlord of Iron and the youngest of the Craftlords, gasped. As she did, the red-orange haired woman glared and gritted her teeth.

When the place was surrounded by Imperial soldiers, Urlix announced, “All of you have nowhere to run left. Surrender now, Craftlords!”

The woman glared even more. Then she turned to an man in blue clothing, which is namely the Craftlord of Sapphire, Sakuro. “Master Sakuro,” the woman said, “We have no choice but to fight.”

“What? Are you kidding, Mikashi?” Sakuro asked, shocked. The woman was revealed as Mikashi, the Craftlord of Topaz, who is well known because her weapons are made by some topaz gems. But of course, she has flaws as well, and the most common flaw from her is her stubbornness.

“But they’ve defeated us!” Pratty said.

“I know that, but at least we need to defend ourselves!” Mikashi protested as she stood up. “They’ve captured Wystern, but we could have the chance to get Wystern back!”

‘Oh, Topaz, you’re still stubborn until now…’ Sakuro thought after he sighed.

Mikashi made a “hmph” sound as she stood up holding her ax and headed for the door. She turned to the other five and said to them, “Whatever. If you do not want to join me, do what you want.”

Then she turned away from them as she touched the door. “But don’t blame me if you die.”

And after she said that, she opened the door with much force. And after she did, the soldiers that where led by Urlix surrounded her, and then Urlix repeated his announcement, “I rehash by and by, Craftlords! Surrender now! Wystern has fallen! This is the end of Wystern!”

As he said that, Mikashi clenched her fists, placed in on her chest and protested. “No! As long as we Craftlords live, Wystern is still standing and will not fall! Therefore... we—I will never surrender!”

“Well said…” Urlix muttered under his breath.

“Time to put up a good fight,” Mikashi glared at him then she raised her and chanted…

O gatekeeper… heavenly attendant of the spiritual realm's entryway...  
Under my charge, sing thy master to triumph.  
My servant, Mikami!

Then a light glowed then an angel donning white clothing, has white hair, blue eyes, and has wings that match her clothes and hair.

‘I hope to end this…’ Mikashi thought.

“Well…” Urlix said. Then her ordered, “Get her! Finish off what’s left of Wystern’s Craftlords!”

“Yes, sir!”

‘This is it.’ Mikashi thought to herself as the soldiers charged at her while she is preparing her ax. While she is in preparation, Mikami attacked the soldiers with her skills, including Aqua Tornado. After Mikashi had finished, she ordered Mikami, “Mikami! Enchant my weapon with Water Enchant!”

“Got it!” Mikami agreed, then she did the skill. After she did, Mikami’s ax glowed into a bright blue-colored light.

As minutes go on, Mikami defeated all of Urlix’s soldiers, and was fighting Urlix until her ax broke.

“No!” Mikami yelled as she watched her ax shatter into pieces. Then she fell onto her knees, now helpless because her weapon broke.

“This is the end…!” Urlix shouted as he tried to kill Mikashi with his sword.

Suddenly, someone with the speed of light blocked Urlix’s sword.

“Huh?” Mikashi asked. The person was revealed to be Ureksa, the Craftlord of Jade.

“Stand back, Mikashi!”

“U-Ureksa…” Mikashi said his name. “Why did you…?”

But Ureksa didn’t hear her, since he is busy blocking and hitting Urlix’s sword until it broke.

“It broke too?!” Urlix was surprised. “No way!”

Then he yelled, “That’s it! Withdraw!” And so, he and his surviving soldiers did.

* * *

After the fight, Mikashi stood up slowly because her bones almost broke during the fight.

“You were right…” Ureksa said. “Everyone has a right to defend their homeland, to defend themselves…”

“And you were the only one to realize that?” Mikashi asked.

Ureksa smirked. “No, I’ve told the others,”

* * *

 

_While Mikashi was busy fighting the Ivancian soldiers, Inside Rondeau's home, Ureksa stood up._

_“Ureksa, what are you doing?” Tyram asked._

_“I agree with Mikashi,” Ureksa replied, “We should have time to defend ourselves.”_

_“But this time isn’t the time for that—” Tyram tried to protest, but Ureksa ignored him by running. Running with the speed of light._

* * *

 

_**[A Preview of Chapter 2]** _

**In this City of Swords, there existed two rival guilds, the Silver Guild and the Gold Guild.**

**In the Silver Guild, people here are serious when it comes to being a craftknight and hate fooling around. It was led by Bron, who was supposed to be the Craftlord of Amber, but since he refused, Lubert took his place.**

**In the Gold Guild, the craftknights there are high-class craftknights. Society has high expectations from them to be craftlords when they grow up. They are known for their skill and sophistication. It was led by Libody, father of Varil, who is soon-to-be the Craftlord of Amber to take Lubert's place.**

**These two guilds have joined the war between the Empire and the City of Swords. But many of the craftknights of these guilds have passed away, and only a few, including the leaders, survived, and are now kicking a cloud of dust as they flee.**

**And me? I am one of them.**

**— A survivor from the Silver Guild**

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short…and I estimated that this fic has 1071 words! (doesn’t include notes) Oh, but don’t worry! The next chapters will be even longer! And if you’re telling me that the characters are OOC, I’m very sorry, I tried to. Okay, if they are, I’ll play the game again, and edit the story as soon as I can. Promise!
> 
> P.S. Pairings? A lot actually. A list of pairings? Go read above! And just to say, for some reason, Rasho reminds me of Gulcasa from Yggdra Union.
> 
> P.S. Again… There is someone from my other story, “Summon Creatures,” That will appear in this story. Guess who he/she is!


End file.
